poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Multiversal Destruction, The Return of Coredegon Terrorax Part 1/Transcript
This is the script for A Multiversal Destruction, The Return of Coredegon Terrorax Part 1 Narrator: A long time ago, Connor Lacey's mother was framed for the murder of Sean, Oisin and Orla Ryan and he must go to other realms to solve the mystery and prove his mother's innocence. With the power of the Realm Crystal and support of his friends there was no stopping Connor Lacey when he formed the Irelanders, a team of heroes to save the 16 realms. When his mother's name is cleared and Linda Ryan the Shredderette and her Foot Empire banished to Africa she plotted and schemed to destroy our heroes and failed. And during the final battle, Linda was destroyed and peace returned. But now, the Realm Stones and the Realm Gauntlet have emerged and Linda and her Overlords of Darkness are on the hunt for it, so it's up to the Irelanders and the Stone Hunters to find it first. Riders theme playing the Irelanders' base, Agent Zed have been on the communicator Agent Zed: the ship's radio Come in, Stone Hunters! Repeat! Come in, Stone Hunters! Human Rainbow Dash: Cool it, guys! It's Agent Zed of MIB! tunes in the MIB Agent on a monitor. Agent Zed: Listen up, team. We're picking up heavy energy readings over at the Overlords of Darkness' HQ, and I need you to go investigate. The Stone Hunters: On it, Zed. Stone Hunters creeps through a hall of the villains' mansion. Agent J: Uh, Connor Lacey, do you think it was a good idea to investigate? Connor Lacey: Do you wanna go capture some bad guys? Agent J: Good point. Reginald "Shark" Kastle: "Ssh!" up ahead in the mansion can be heard dark chuckles. The Stone Hunters peeks into the room ahead. Ultron: Finally. With the latest adjustments to Father's Delightfulization Chamber, we'll be able to create even more well-behaved obedient children–like the Delightful Children. And together, we will finally destroy those Stone Hunters! laugh evilly. Madeline Hatter: Not if we can stop you! Connor Lacey: Let's do it, gang! The Stone Hunters: '''Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) (Connor Lacey transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire: Swampfire! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin' Time! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Karone: Go, Galactic! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Ronny Robinson: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Super Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The Morphing sequence from Mighty Morphin to Ninja Steel begins. Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Vakama: HyperForce Red! Ready! Power up! Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): HyperForce Blue! Ready! Power up! Faybelle Thorn: HyperForce Black! Ready! Power up! Mata Nui: HyperForce Yellow! Ready! Power up! Venus McFlytrap: HyperForce Pink! Ready! Power up! Toa Lewa: HyperForce Green! Ready! Power up! Lok Lambert: Appear, Baselaird, Lindorm, Pendragon and Kipperin! Dante Vale: Rise, Caliban and Ariel! Sophie Casterwill: Come on out, Sabriel! Zhalia Moon: Help us out, Gareon! Ryan Steele: Trooper transform! VR Troopers: We are VR! Beetleborgs: Beetle Binders! Beetle Blast! Thomas Anthony Majors: Maxxor! into Maxxor Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas: Chaor! into Chaor Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween): Aszil! into Aszil Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master): Theb-sarr! into Theb-sarr Seth (Di-Gata Defenders): Take Form, Kragus! Kara: V-Moth! Rion: Arise, Arvengus! Melosa: Sub-Zero, Draykor! Adam (Di-Gata Defenders): Ignite, Firefox! Erik (Di-Gata Defenders): Activate, Robotus! Tony Jones: With this Animite, I magine Furok! Edyn: With this Animite, I magine Ugger! Strag: With this Animite, I magine Freep! Arthur Lacey: (Hits Biomatrix) Lacey transforms into XLRArmBlastDiamond XLRArmBlastDiamond: XLRArmBlastDiamond! Optimus Prime (G1): Surrender now, Overlords. Ultron: I don't think so. '''Professor Mortum: In fact, I think you Autobots are the perfect subjects for my experiment. Overlords of Darkness pushes the Autobots into the Delightfulization Chamber and they (excluding Number 96) went in after them. Cornelia Hale: "Oh crud. What's Ultron and his guys doing?" Thomas the Tank Engine: "Challenging you for fool of the month. C'mon!" members of the Stone Hunters charge out screaming, heading for the Delightfulization Chamber. Hawk Moth: "Zarc, press the button." Zarc: "On it." The Autobots: "NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" touches it, and a flushing sound is heard. Lightning flashes inside as the machine begins to smoke and everyone in the chamber screams as something strange, spooky, and supernatural starts to surface. Swampfire: "Look out! It's gonna–" Delightfulization Chamber explodes. emanates from inside the mansion. The members of Stone Hunters who were caught in the blast lie on the floor coughing. Princess Twilight Sparkle: "Is-is everyone okay?" shadow falls over them. Rising from the wreckage is a giant monster. In the face lie few monstrous faces: the Overlords of Darkness and the Autobots. ZarcTek: "Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me! I can feel the–" Bulkhead (Animated): "Hey! Can you guys slow down, this talking at the same time is really hard." Human Pinkie Pie: "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try talking at the same time too!" ZarcTek: "That can be arranged! For you will be the first to be assimilated by... (In The DCU's Creeper's voice) Drum roll please. I said, drum roll please!" Briar Beauty: Hey! ZarcTek: By... ZarcTek! Human Pinkie Pie: "Wait, start over! I wasn't ready!" Connor Lacey: Human Pinkie Pie "C'mon! Back to the ship!" team run for the exit. Most make it out, but before the last one can leave, the Turbo Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm Mode's attack come down. Irma Lair vanishes out her clothes. Will Vandom: "Irma!!!" ZarcTek: "She is only the first to assimilate with us!" Lair's face appears in the ZarcTek's face. "Soon all of the 16 realms will assimilate!" scope of this emergency has caused the now three members of Stone Hunters to head for the Ireland Moon Base. Connor Lacey: "Agent Zed! The Overlords of Darkness! They got the Autobots and Irma!" Agent Zed: "What?!? What happened?" Bloom (Winx Club): They've been turned into a monster called ZarcTek. Tecna (Winx Club): He's been powered by the Connect-Tek. Agent Zed: We need to stop him before he turns everyone else into him. Cutie Mark Crusaders opens the door to their clubhouse. Applebloom is holding a birthday cake. Scattaloo: "Rainbow! You're on time for the party. The Cutie Mark Crusaders: AHHH-YA-YA-YAAAAA!" ZarcTek: "You shall assimilate!" raises its weapon. Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise (2015): "WAAAAIIITTT! We can't assimilactate the Cutie Mark Crusaders or anyone else on an empty stomach." ZarcTek: Good point. (Gets the cake) But now... (Fires the weapon) Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium: It would seem that the more people ZarcTek assimilated the stronger he'll get. However, the stronger he'll get the more people ZarcTek assimilated. Number 96: But not if we can stop him together. Daniel Rocka: It's Number 96! Number 96: That's right. Agent Zed: What do you want? Number 96: I want to help you stop ZarcTek assimilating more beings. Agent Zed: Very well, agreed. Connor Lacey: But no tricks. Number 96: Of course. Zombozo have been robbing a bank until he's being stopped by Ben Tennyson and his team. Then, ZarcTek came and attacked them Team Monster: Monsters! Team Alien: Aliens! Team Monster: Monsters! Team Alien: Aliens! ZarcTek: "Assimilate!" Team Monster and Team Alien: Assimilate!" what they just said, the teams start to mumble confusedly. Suddenly, ZarcTek rises up behind them. They, along with the rest of the Area Fifty-Something, try to attack him, only to get blasted down by the cold blast of ZarcTek. ZarcTek: "ASSIMILATE!" Agent Zed: We have to hurry! ZarcTek is getting more powerful by the minute. Connor Lacey: (Yelps) Frankie Stein: Cons, I don't know how to explain this, but I think we know Number 96 from before. Lizzie Hearts: Yeah. Yuya Sakaki: He must've had some kind of plan for ZarcTek. Connor Lacey: We should play along and find out what. back to ZarcTek ZarcTek: "Assimilate! Assimilate!" Bumblebee (Animated): singing "Na na na na na na na na na!" monster stops and stands still, confused. "La la la la la la la la la!" ZarcTek: annoyed "Would you stop that!?!?! Ugh! I wish I had never assimilated you in the first place!" Connor Lacey: And you wish you haven't messed with the Irelanders and the Stone Hunters! B.O.B.: Hiya, Connor. Did you come to assimimamamamalaminate? Or whatever it is we're doing? Connor Lacey: No, we're going to free you all from ZarcTek. Number 96: And I arranged a triangle duel. Connor Lacey: A triangle duel? What are you-- (Yelps) ZarcTek: Very well! If I win, I get to assimilate all of you! Connor Lacey, Number 96 and ZarcTek: Let's duel! Number 96: I'll go first. I draw! First, I summon Malicevorous Spoon! Spoon growls Number 96: Then, by sending Malicevorous Knife to the Graveyard, I can summon Malicevorous Fork! Fork growls Number 96: I'm not done finishing the tables for your defeat, Malicevorous Spoon lets me summon forth another Malicevorous monster from my Graveyard. Slice and dice, Malicevorous Knife! Knife growls Connor Lacey: I think I know what's going to happen next. Number 96: I overlay my Level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Knife and Fork. With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Number 96: Dark Mist! Next, I play Rank-Up Magic Barians Force and rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 2 Dark Mist! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm! I place one card face-down to end my turn. Connor Lacey: I'll begin my turn by playing Pot of Greed to draw two cards and set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 0 Pendulem Drago Steel and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician. I'm taking control of this duel starting now! I'm allowed to summon monsters between Levels 1 to 7 at the same time. I Pendulum Summon Dark Magician, Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Clayman Neos and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Then I Overlay Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman to Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia to end my turn. ZarcTek: My move. I two can set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 0 Supreme King Gate and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity. Now I can summon monsters between Levels 1 to 12 all at the same time. I Pendulum Summon a pair of Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms! Then, I attack Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm with my Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm! Number 96: Not so fast! I use one Chaos Overlay Unit to steal all of your Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm's Attack points and add them to my Dark Storm. (Dark Storm's ATK changed from 1000 to 2800) Number 96: Now Dark Storm, attack! (Dark Storm attacks Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm and ZarcTek's Life Points changed from 4000 to 1200) ZarcTek: Thanks to you, I can activate Astrograph Sorcerer's Special effect to Special Summon it to the field. Then I can choose 1 monster in my Graveyard, Extra Deck, or that is banished, and that was destroyed this turn, and add 1 monster with the same name from my Deck to my hand. Then, I can banish this card I control, along with Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Fusion Summon Supreme King Z-ARC! I end my turn. Number 96: My turn. I play Card of Sanctity. It forces all three of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. Then, I attack with my Dark Storm! Destroy Connor's Dark Magician! (Dark Magician was destroyed and Connor lose 300 Life Points) Number 96: I know you're future is bleak and the forecast is going to be worse. Now, the question is how much worse? (Ended his turn by placing one card face-down) Connor Lacey: Okay. I draw! First I activate Rank-Up Magic Astral Force! It evolves a Xyz Monster into an Xyz Monster with two Ranks higher! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 4 Utopia! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Turn up the hope, Number 39: Utopia Beyond! And since he's Xyz Summoned Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm, Supreme King Z-ARC and Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm's ATK become 0. I end my turn. ZarcTek: I draw! I Pendulum two Summon Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms! Then I overlay them to Xyz Summon Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion! I then activate Double Spell! By discarding one my hand, I'm allowed to select a Spell card from either of your Graveyards and I select Number 96's Rank-Up Magic Barians Force! Now I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 4 Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Barian power, born of chaos, visit your judgement upon this world of filth! Come forth, Chaos Xyz Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem! I activate it's effect! By using one Chaos Overlay Unit to steal Neos' attack points and add them to it's own attack points. Now I end my turn. Number 96: My turn. I play Double Spell to discard one card from my hand and activate Connor's Rank-Up Magic Astral Force. And now, I Overlay Rank 3 Dark Storm. With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear, Equinox Number 96: Dark Maelstrom! (Laughs maniacally as his form changes from Barian to Astral) What do you all think? Doesn't this new look suit me perfectly? Raven Queen: I think, it made him crazier. Number 96: I then activate Ranks to Levels Spell card to change Dark Maelstrom's Ranks into Levels to become Level 5. Then, I play Dark Alliance to change all the monsters on my and ZarcTek's side of the field to the same Level as Supreme King Z-ARC which is 12. So now, Dark Maelstrom becomes Level 12. Then, I Overlay Level 12 Dark Maelstrom and Supreme King Z-ARC to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Supreme King Number 96: Dark Z-ARC! ZarcTek: You fools! Prepare for assimilation! Connor Lacey: Number 96! What are you doing?! Number 96: You'll find out. Frankie Stein: Anime and Mattel heroes, eject! Agent Zed: You heard Frankie, eject! (The Anime and Mattel heroes ejected out of the robot) ZarcTek: Well now, I have only you to defeat and you too will be assimila— (Grunts) What?! Jessica Herleins? What are you doing?! Jessica Herleins: Stopping your plans here and now! Twilight Sparkle: We're alright, Connor. You can defeat him and separate us from Zarc! Connor Lacey: How?! Karai (Hamato Miwa): This is how. We activate the trap, Xyz Discharge! Kion: Connor, by discarding one card from your hand to the Graveyard, you can gain control of Dark Z-ARC! Connor Lacey: Okay. (In Reginald "Shark" Kastle's voice) To take advantage of your Xyz Discharge trap, I discard (In Kite Tenjo's voice) Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Back to Reginald "Shark" Kastle's voice) from my hand! In doing so, I now gain control of Dark Z-ARC! (In normal voice) Then, I activate Rank-Cross Magic ZEXAL Fusion! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 6 Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Rank 12 Supreme King Number 96: Dark Z-ARC! Go, ZEXAL Xyz Fusion! Rise up, Supreme King Number 3744: Dark Utopia Z-ARC! Batman (TB): Yes! Now finish this! Max Taylor: Come on, Connor. You must defeat him! Connor Lacey: Right! My turn, I draw! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician. (In Yuya Sakaki's voice) My monsters are ready to swing into action! I Pendulum Summon! (in Yugo's voice) dial up his destruction, Performapal Long-Phone Bull! (In normal voice) Rise up, Pendulem Drago Steel! (In Yuri's voice) I overlay my (In normal voice) two monsters (In Yugo's voice) to create the Overlay Network! (In Yuto's voice) Cloaked in shadows and relentless in it's objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons. I Xyz Summon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! (In normal voice) Now I play the spell Ranks to Levels to change the ranks of an Xyz Monster on my side of the field I select Dark Utopia Z-ARC! Dark Utopia Z-ARC, attack ZarcTek! (The attack is heading right for ZarcTek. But the look of evil spread across his face and smiled his crazy smile) ZarcTek: I activate the trap, Supreme Gate of Tricks! If my field is empty, this card stops your attack! But that's not all it can do! The attacking powerful monster on your side of the field, it's gonna be with me along with it's Overlay Units! Ta-da! Cleo De Nile: What just happened? Number 96 ZarcTek: (Laughing crazily) That was incredible! Hovernyan: What is the meaning of this?! Number 96 ZarcTek: I duped you with my amazing performance. Maybe I should've been an actor. The way I managed to fool you all. You guys! Talk about being gullible. You actually fell for the heroic return bit! It's priceless! Connor Lacey: You'll pay for that! I use one Overlay Unit from Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to steal half of Dark Utopia Z-ARC's attack points! (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon' ATK changes from 2500 to 7000) Next I play Dark Spiral Force and Neo Spiral Force to double Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points all the way up to 10,000! Now Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Dark Utopia Z-ARC with Dark Cosmic Spiral Flame Strike! (Supreme King Number 3744: Dark Utopia Z-ARC has been destroyed and Number 96 ZarcTek's Life Points changed from 6200 to 700) Yuya Sakaki: Way to go, Connor! Clawdeen Wolf: You did it! Number 96 ZarcTek: He certainly did, Clawdeen. Clawdeen Wolf: Huh? Pikachu: Pikachu? Ash Ketchum: What? Number 96 ZarcTek: He destroyed it. That dragon was the most powerful card of them all and you destroyed it. Crystal Winters: Guys? Number 96 ZarcTek: He destroyed it, (In Coredegon Terrorax's voice) just like we planned! (The gang gasped) Number 96 ZarcTek: (In Coredegon Terrorax's voice) And from now on, there are no more darkness, hope or brutality! Only unity! You wanted a more united duel so we gave it to you! (Laughing maniacally) Reptak: I don't believe it! Number 96 is... Kitty Chesire: Coredegon Terrorax! Honey Swamp: This mission gets weirder and weirder. Connor Lacey: You said it, Honey. Coredegon Terrorax: The time has finally come for us to fulfill our destiny! (The Irelanders yelled as Coredegon Terrorax have fired his blaster) Coredegon Terrorax: We suggest you all say your final good-byes. Because after this duel, the 16 realms are going to be under our rule! (Roars) To Be Continued Then, The forty-fifth episode preview begins. Frankie Stein: I thought things were confusing when we thought Astral and Number 96 are the same person. Turns out not only are they different, but Number 96 was actually Coredegon Terrorax in disguise! And now that he's fully resurrected and charged up to the max, he's determined to rule the 16 realms. Too bad for him, Connor's not going down without a fight. But he's insisted on destroying us, he brought a bunch of his slimey Mechtagillain pals to assist him! Next time on The Irelanders' Adventures Armada: The Search for the Realm Gauntlet: A Multiversal Destruction, The Return of Coredegon Terrorax Part 2. This is Cons' most special duel yet. If lose to Coredegon Terrorax and his posse, it's lights out not for us but for the rest of the 16 realms! Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts